


Fast In My Car

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, My Chemical Romance, Paramore
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which multiple band members attend Hogwarts. Set around Half-Blood Prince era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Hayley walked into the Hufflepuff common room and flopped down on her favourite beanbag by the fire, only allowing herself to relax for approximately ten seconds before sitting up and dragging her schoolbag over to a noticeably less comfortable chair with a coffee table in front of it to start her Transfiguration essay. Their second day as fifth years and McGonagall was already piling on the work. Thirteen inches about the potential problems that can arise from transfiguring your own appearance. It was a nightmare.  
Ernie Macmillan pulled up a chair on the other side of the coffee table and she barely managed to suppress a sigh. Once the boy started talking there was no chance he was going to shut up for at least two hours unless you managed to find some way to distract him.  
‘Transfiguration essay too, I assume? I was just about to start my own. Bit harsh of old McGonagall, gave us a fifteen inch essay on the second day back. Must be worse for you fifth years, I suspect? You’d best start off as you mean to go on. My year seemed to forget about the O.W.L.s until they were only a month or two away. Not me, of course …’  
Hayley, surmising that she wasn’t going to get a word in edgeways even if she did pay him any attention, pulled a quill, some ink and a new piece of parchment out of her bag and started writing. Thankfully, Ernie didn’t seem to mind that she wasn’t listening, just as long as she didn’t stop him from talking, and they sat like that for three hours, Ernie prattling on about who knows what and Hayley not even pretending to acknowledge him.  
*******  
The next morning at breakfast, Hayley sat in between Taylor, a fourth year with the second best hair she’d ever seen who also happened to be one of her best friends, and Frank, who’d been her best friend since they first sat next to each other on the Hogwarts Express in their first year. Both of them were Muggleborns, which meant they didn’t know anyone else. He’d opened the door of the carriage, seen that she was the only one sitting there, plopped himself down on the seat opposite her and, with the most serious face she’d ever seen an eleven year-old use, asked: ‘Who’s your favourite band?’  
Hayley, who by then knew that the best way to introduce yourself to a guy wearing a Black Flag t-shirt was not to immediately out yourself as an N*SYNC fan, considered her answer for a solid five minutes before giving her answer: ‘um, probably either Green Day or Ramones, I guess,’ and Frank stuck out his hand and introduced himself.  
‘I’m Frank Iero.’  
Hayley shook his hand before answering.  
‘Hayley Williams.’  
He considered her for another couple of seconds, and right when she was starting to get worried that he was going to say something like ‘Your hair is really stupid. I don’t like you,’ he said ‘You’re my new best friend,’ and that was just how it’d been since then.  
Taylor, on the other hand, had just become a fixture in their lives at some point during their second year, which had been his first. She thinks it was probably because the three of them were the only ones that stayed behind in the common room during Quidditch, but she’s not sure.  
‘Okay, what about … let me see … Gryffindor table, two seats to the left of Katie Bell?’ Frank inquired.  
‘What, Jack Dillonsby?’ Taylor exclaimed, appalled. ‘Absolutely not. No way in a billion years. Ever.’  
‘Why not?’  
‘He’s a complete ass!’  
‘So?’  
‘So no!’  
‘How about … ummm … Slytherin, between Malfoy and Parkinson,’ Hayley offered.  
‘Why am I 597% sure that that’s either Crabbe or Goyle?’ Taylor responded without even deigning to turn his head.  
‘Because they’re always the first two she picks out, and you fall for it every time?’ Frank suggested, earning himself a high five from Hayley and an evil stare from Taylor.  
They continued scanning the hall for potential dating opportunities until Frank stopped shovelling cereal into his mouth for long enough to say ‘Hayles, you’re into blondes, right?’  
‘I wouldn’t say I’ve got a blonde fetish or anything but sure, I guess.’  
‘Ravenclaw, near the staff table, a few to the right of Cho Chang’  
‘Who, Luna Lovegood?’  
‘Yeah, her. We had Herbology with her last year, right? Or was it Divination?’  
‘Both, I think. She was in DA with us, too. I dunno, I’ve never really given her much thought.’  
‘If you don’t, I will, she’s totally hot.’  
‘Aren’t you supposed to be gay?’  
Frank gave her a long suffering sigh and rolled his eyes.  
‘How many times, Hayley?’ he somehow managed to say around the mounds of toast he was now cramming down his throat, ‘ I am pan. I like everyone. Heart, not parts, remember?’  
‘Riiight,’ Hayley smirked before slinging her bag over her shoulder and dragging Frank along after her. ‘Now come on, we’re gonna be late for Defence and I do not want to give Snape an excuse to give us extra homework again. I’ve got enough to do already. Bye, Taylor!’


	2. Chapter Two

After suffering through double DADA, Hayley and Frank made their way up to the library for a free period. The seventeen inch paper Snape had given them on the lasting effects of the Cruciatus Curse on victims who’d suffered multiple, drawn-out attacks had effectively ruined their plans of lazing around in the common room with Frank’s acoustic.  
‘We’ve been back here three days and already I can feel the musical ability slowly draining from my body,’ he groaned.  
‘Well we’ve got at least two weeks to finish most of these essays, so if we get them done by the weekend we can spend all next week practicing.’  
‘I still fail to understand why we can’t have music classes here.’  
‘Me too,’ Hayley sighed, thinking longingly of her own Les Paul Junior laying in their dorm. She’d brought it along in the hopes that she could persuade Flitwick to teach her a charm that would work instead of an amp, but so far she hadn’t gotten a chance.  
They stopped talking as they walked into the library, not wanting an irate Madam Pince breathing down their necks the whole time they were there. Once they’d found a free table, Frank pulled out a piece of parchment and scrawled a note to Hayley.  
I’ll start Defence, you finish Transfiguration and then we can look at each other’s papers?  
Hayley nodded her head and pulled out her essay. Thankfully, it was almost done, but she still hated every second of the hour it took her to finish it. By the time she handed it to Frank to read over, she couldn’t wait to just get to the Great Hall and have lunch with him and Taylor.  
*******  
The rest of the week passed pretty much the same way. By the time the weekend came around, Frank was almost too tired to pull out his guitar and practice with Hayley. Almost.  
‘Can we just go over that last bit again, Frank?’  
‘What part?’  
‘When we kick back into the chorus after the solo?’  
‘No problem, I’ll just play the solo again. Ready?’  
‘Go for it.’  
The only people left in the common room besides Hayley and Frank were Taylor, a handful of the first and second years and, for some reason, Luna Lovegood.  
‘I thought Luna’s in Ravenclaw?’ Hayley murmured.   
‘Me too,’ Frank shrugged.  
Everyone else from third year up had gone to Hogsmeade, and the rest of the younger years were probably wandering around the castle somewhere.   
Taylor was listening intently and headbanging at appropriate intervals. Luna was sitting by the fire reading the latest issue of The Quibbler and there was a group of first years gathered around Hayley and Frank, staring at them in awe.  
‘Can I play with your guitar?’ one of them asked boldly.  
‘Can I play with your mom?’ Frank retaliated, clutching his guitar and giving the guy evils.   
Hayley tried to bite back a laugh and Taylor snickered to himself. After that the kids went back to silently worshipping them.   
‘Okay, let’s take it from the top!’ Frank played the painstakingly intricate opening riff before Hayley let her voice loose on the room, the two of them jumping around and grinning like maniacs.  
They didn’t stop until three hours later when Hayley tripped over and empty carton of Every Flavour Beans and landed on top of Luna.  
‘I’m so sorry’, she apologised, blushing profusely and scrambling off of Luna’s lap.  
‘It’s okay,’ Luna replied calmly, ‘you were very good.’  
‘I … what?’ Hayley questioned, confused.  
‘At singing. You’re a very good singer,’ she clarified.  
‘Well thanks!’, Hayley beamed. ‘Do you sing?’  
‘Well, not really, but I do play harp, flute, cello, double bass and bass.’  
At this, Frank decided to dive into the middle of their conversation.  
‘You play bass?’  
‘Yeah, but it’s more of a hobby than anything else. I’m not very good at it.’  
‘Do you have it with you?’  
‘Yes, it’s up in my dorm.’  
He wiggled his eyebrows at Hayley and she nodded excitedly.  
‘You should play with us! We need a bassist!’  
She paused for a minute as if to consider it, then shook her head vigorously and batted at something neither of them could see.  
‘Sorry,’ she apologised. ‘There are wrackspurts everywhere. But yes, I will play with you. It sounds like it could be fun.’  
‘It will be!’ Frank promised. ‘Now if only we could find a drummer …’  
Taylor cleared his throat, pulled out his wand and transfigured the table closest to him into a drum kit, then pulled out a pair of drumsticks from his bag and proceeded to play a drum solo worthy of Dave Grohl.  
Frank gaped at him for a full fifteen seconds.  
‘Since when have you played drums!?!’ he demanded accusingly.  
‘Since I was five.’  
‘And you never thought to tell us this in the five years we’ve been complaining about not having a drummer?’ Hayley looked incredulous.  
‘Technically, I’ve only been around for four of those years. And I also didn’t think it’d ever progress past the two of you messing around in the common room. If you’re starting a band right now, I’m in.’  
‘Hey!’ Frank pointed a finger at him. ‘You can’ just decide you’re in the band, we have to have a band meeting first.’  
Taylor shrugged and transfigured the drum kit back into a table while Frank pulled Hayley and Luna into a huddle.  
‘So, we’re letting him in the band, right. Because if we’re not I quit this band and I’m starting a new band with Taylor,’ Hayley stage whispered.  
‘Of course he’s in the band, idiot, we just have to make this look official. Luna?’  
‘Yeah?’  
Frank rolled his eyes.  
‘Do you agree that we should let Taylor in the band?’  
‘Who’s Taylor?’  
‘The guy who just played the epic drum solo?’  
‘I don’t know, I don’t think it’s healthy for the band to have a couple in it.’  
‘You’re going out with Taylor?’  
‘No, aren’t you?’  
‘I – wha – no!’  
‘Are you sure?’ she asked.  
‘Yeah, he’s just – we’re just – he’s my friend. We’re best friends!’  
Luna considered him for a minute and then nodded.  
‘If you say so.’  
‘I – he – but –’ Frank sputtered.  
Hayley burst into a fit of giggles and Frank broke the huddle before turning back to Taylor.  
‘You’re in the band!’ he beamed.  
‘Also, Frank wants you,’ Hayley informed him.  
‘Well that’s sweet and all Frankie, but I do have standards,’ Taylor stuck out his tongue.  
Frank just went deep red and scowled at Hayley.  
‘Hey, Luna’s the one that thought you were together!’, she laughed, putting her hands up in surrender.  
‘It’s okay Frank, he likes you too, you know,’ Luna told him knowledgably.  
Hayley collapsed on the floor and tried to squirm away from Frank’s attempts to toe her in the side.  
‘It’s true, I do,’ Taylor told him solemnly.  
Frank clasped his hands in front of his heart and pretended to swoon onto Taylor’s lap.  
‘We can finally be together! My life is complete!’  
Taylor wrapped his arms around Frank and rested his head on his shoulder.   
‘I’ve been waiting for this day my whole life,’ he sighed.  
At about this point they noticed most of the house had arrived back from Hogsmeade and were now staring at them proclaiming their love for each other. They both cracked up and Taylor shoved Frank off his lap onto the floor, where he joined Hayley rolling around and failing pitifully to contain his high pitched giggles.  
By the time they managed to stop laughing for long enough to inform everyone that they weren’t actually together, most of them had left.  
‘I think my stomach imploded’, Hayley gasped.  
Frank and Taylor nodded their heads in agreement and Luna looked at them pitifully.  
‘The longer you keep it bottled up, the more unnecessary pain you’ll go through,’ she said in her matter-of-fact voice.  
They just shook their heads and went back over to Frank’s guitar, Taylor transfiguring another table a little to the left of him.  
‘You gonna get your bass?’ Frank called over.  
‘Oh yes, I’d almost forgotten. Would you mind helping me carry it down, Hayley? It’s quite heavy.’  
‘Just don’t make me laugh again on the way down or I’ll drop it down the stairs.’  
‘I don’t understand what was so funny.’  
Hayley just shook her head again and walked towards entrance to the common room, waiting for Luna to lead the way up to Ravenclaw Tower.


	3. Chapter Three

‘So what were you doing in Hufflepuff anyway?’ Hayley wondered aloud.  
‘You seem to have quite a large wrackspurt infestation, I thought I’d try to help out, but then I got distracted by an old issue of my father’s magazine that someone left lying around’  
So Luna’s father published The Quibbler. Interesting.  
‘What exactly are wrackspurts, Luna?’  
‘They’re tiny little invisible beings that fly inside your head and make your brain go fuzzy.’  
‘… Right.’  
The staircase they were standing on slotted into place and they continued walking in comfortable silence for a while. When they finally reached Ravenclaw Tower, Luna led the way up to her dorm. Hayley stood in the doorway while she rummaged around in her trunk, finally emerging with a bass that should by no means have been able to fit in there.  
‘Undetectable Extension Charm,’ she explained when she saw Hayley’s quizzically raised eyebrow.  
Hayley was impressed. Extension charms were really advanced magic. Luna must be pretty good.  
She looked at her surroundings while Luna explored underneath her four-poster for the guitar case. On the bedside locker was a picture of a much younger Luna and a woman that, if the striking resemblance was anything to go by, could only be her mother. Beside it was another picture, this one also showing a man wearing rather eccentric robes and an odd looking pendant that Hayley assumed was Luna’s father. She picked it up and nudged Luna to make her stop searching for a minute.  
‘Are those your parents?’  
Luna nodded.   
‘Mother died when I was younger. It’s just Daddy and I now.’  
Hayley considered her next words carefully, yet she still couldn’t seem to come up with anything better than a simple: ‘I’m sorry.’  
‘It’s okay. I think we’ve managed to adjust quite well, considering. I do miss her a lot sometimes, though.’  
Luna went back to looking for the guitar case and Hayley took the hint. She replaced the picture frame and continued her examination of the little part of Hogwarts Luna called home during the time she spent here. A patchwork quilt lay across the end of the bed. What closely resembled a muggle dreamcatcher was floating mid-air above the pillow. When Hayley saw a poster of ‘The Cure’ hanging from the wall, she had to admit she was impressed.  
‘You like ‘The Cure’?’  
‘Yes, quite a bit, actually. I like a lot of muggle music. I’ve even managed to find a charm that allows me to store music in any small object and then transmit the sound waves right into my ears so I can listen to it without bothering anyone.’  
‘So, kind of like an iPod?’  
‘What’s an iPod?’  
‘The muggle version of what you just described.’  
‘Well then yes, I guess, so.’  
‘Cool.’  
Luna finally pulled the guitar case out from under her bed and handed Hayley one of the straps after she’d bundled her bass into it. Hayley took it and quietly pondered their conversation for most of the walk back to Hufflepuff.

*******

After Hayley and Luna left, Frank and Taylor turfed a first year out of the biggest beanbag in the common room and argued over who got to sit there. Frank won the inevitable slap-fight that ensued, but Taylor decided to sit on his lap until he moved so they both ended up slightly squished together in the center.  
'I still can't believe you never told us you play drums, dude.'  
'I told you, I didn't think you were ever going to seriously start a band.'  
'But how did we not notice? Do you go the entire term without playing?'  
'I just play when no-one else is around.'  
'But why?'  
The conversation continued like that for a while before Taylor decided he was bored of it and switched topics.  
'So, if you had to choose between music and Star Wars, which would it be?'  
'That doesn't even make sense, music is an entire platform, Star Wars is just one movie franchise!'  
'Hey, my question, my rules.'  
'Then neither, I'd just Avada Kedavra you in the face.'  
Hayley and Luna struggled through the entrance to the common room just in time to witness Frank recovering from the extremely powerful tickling jinx Taylor had used on him. He picked himself up from the ground, dusted himself off and not-so-discretely wiped at the tears that were rolling down his cheeks from laughing so hard. He gave Taylor a death glare before turning around to face the others.  
'Okay, Luna, what songs do you know?'  
'Well, I know a couple of Green Day songs, one or two by blink-182,some Ramones and a few by Misfits? But mostly I just mess around with it because it's much more fun.'  
Frank had to open and close his mouth a few times before any noise came out, and even then it was just a stream of jumbled together words and phrases that seemed to include 'awesome' a lot. Taylor stepped in before he fell into some kind of awesome-induced coma and asked her to play one of the Misfits songs for them.   
After they'd gone through her entire repertoire and listened to a few of her own little riffs and solos, Frank was staring at her with something that was a mixture of awe and want, and Hayley was eying Frank with suspicion. Again, Taylor was the one to step in and actually say something to her.  
'You were incredible!'  
Luna nodded her head in appreciation and thanked him. Eventually, Frank composed himself enough to tell her that she was 'completely awesome,' and Hayley grinned at her and told her she thought she was amazing. At that, Luna blushed and ducked her head.  
‘Your wrackspurt infestation must be worse than I suspected,’ she murmured, packing up her bass before heading over to the door.  
‘It’s getting quite late, I’m off to bed.’  
Hayley, Frank and Taylor all chorused ‘Bye’ at her in unison, and then she was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments or kudos, especially if you're waiting for an update


End file.
